


Maia Gets Herself into (and Out of) Trouble

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [5]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), the good fight - Fandom
Genre: F/F, produce, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Maia eats all the corn flakes and Amy is really not very happy with her.





	Maia Gets Herself into (and Out of) Trouble

“Maia. God damn it.” Maia woke up just enough that she could hear Amy’s voice in the kitchen from the bedroom, since there was a flimsy half wall between the two in their crummy new apartment. ‘Open concept’ was an architectural style cheerfully embraced by the shitty developers because it meant putting up fewer walls.

“Did you eat all the fucking corn flakes again? And not replace the box?” Maia felt bad, because she had done exactly that. She was supposed to stop at the grocery on the way home but forgot. Amy’s voice had an edge to it that was more than just irritation. Maia checked her phone for the date, and yes… it was almost that time.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Maia called out to her. “I can heat you up one of those healthy breakfast burritos you like. They’re in the freezer.”

“Fine.” Amy said. The angry tone was still there, which meant she wasn’t off the hook. 

“Go get ready and I’ll bring it to you in the bathroom.” Maia said, and Amy went off and did that. Maia slid out of bed and made a couple preparations on the way to the kitchen. She heated the burrito a few minutes in the microwave, then went to find Amy in the bathroom, putting on makeup. The top half of her was dressed, but she hadn’t put her skirt on yet. Perfect.

“Here, eat while you’re getting ready.” Maia said, coming up behind her. Amy noticed her extra preparations right away.

“Really? You’re going to come in here with your strap-on and think I have time before work? You’re such an asshole, Maia.”

Maia slid a hand under Amy’s butt cheek in the place she knew made Amy turned on. “You have a minute or two. While you eat. It won’t take long. I just want to give you an orgasm really quick.”

“Fine. We have like, two minutes.” Amy was reacting to Maia’s touch as she simultaneously took a bite of the burrito. “Hurry.”

She bent over and Maia pushed aside her panties and found her entrance with her fingers. She squeezed lube up against it from the tip of the dildo and heard Amy’s breath catch. “Fine.” Amy said grudgingly. She liked it. Maia slipped the tip of it inside of her and Amy made another sound as she slid forward into her. Amy continued eating the burrito, though, as she bent forward to accept the dildo into her, and Maia took her by the hips and made little short strokes against her g-spot.

One great thing about this shitty new apartment was that the bathroom countertops were lower than in the old loft. They were the perfect height for fucking on and against. She could put Amy on the counter and it was the right angle, and it was great to bend her over it, too. There were a lot of places in this new apartment that were fantastic for sex. Of course the walls were too thin and they could hear Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez next door getting it on, so they knew their own neighbors could hear them too. But they tried to be more quiet, and eventually it just became a part of the fabric of living in their new place. There was something a bit comforting about listening to Mr. Rodriguez groan and Mrs. Rodriguez tell him what a wonderful man he was.

“You are such a fucking asshole, Maia.” Amy said as shifted against her. She was irritated by the little short strokes, Maia could tell, but she didn’t want to push too hard while Amy was also trying to eat breakfast. “Just fuck, can you, please?” Amy took over then, and started to push herself against Maia, and Maia adjusted her feet to brace herself against Amy’s motions, while she started to slam herself against the dildo, hands on the edge of the counter pushing her. Amy power-bottomed against her while Maia just held her hips and stood as solid as she could against the onslaught. Amy bent over lower and changed the angle. “Fuck my cunt, God damn it.” 

Jesus. Maia thought. The c-word. Amy was in a mood. “Eating all the fucking cereal. Fuck me harder, you asshole.” Maia grabbed her hips hard and added her own weight into Amy’s thrusts, until she saw the quivering in Amy’s thighs that meant she was coming, and Amy stopped suddenly moving against her with the dildo deep in her. “Don’t fucking move until I’m…” Amy swore under her breath and then started moving against her again. “Don’t move; I’m going to come again if I can just…” Amy thrust herself so hard against the dildo that Maia was worried it might hurt, but apparently it felt good, because Amy groaned and swore again. Then she pushed herself off of the toy and turned around. “God, I really needed that.” Amy said.

Maia looked down at the toy and realized it was there was a bright red streak across it. “Babe. I think you might be starting…” Amy looked too, and her shoulders relaxed, like all the stress in the world rolled off her back.

“No wonder I’m so pissed off. I’m sorry I called you an asshole, sweetie.”

“Well, I kind of was. I did eat the cereal.”

“Yes, but then you saved the day by making me a burrito and fucking my cramps away, so that fixed it. We use the dildo a lot more now, don’t we?” Amy, said, poking at it at Maia’s waist. “I guess I do love that.”

“Babe. The time. You’re not late, but you should get ready quick.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Amy kissed her. “Just remember to stop by the grocery, could you?”

 

 

Maia might have overdone it at the grocery store, because she had to make two trips from the car into the apartment. And the apartment parking lot was a block and a half away. She was lucky the ice cream didn’t melt too much as she put things away. She had bought two boxes of corn flakes, and left them on the counter so Amy would see them, then changed into sweats and took the legal briefs she needed to read for tomorrow into the bedroom where she could spread out. She heard Amy let herself in the front door an hour and a half later and heard her moving through the kitchen.

“Wow, babe you really did go shopping.” Amy was holding a cucumber in her hand when she came into the bedroom.

“Yep. I figured I’d get all of it out of the way so we don’t have to go back on the weekend.” Maia said.

Amy pushed her back against the pillows and climbed on top of her, knocking all of her paperwork onto the floor. Amy kissed her and started feeling her way under Maia’s sweats.

“I see you stocked up on frozen food, too. So whenever I need you to slip me a hot burrito…” Amy said. Maia tried unbuttoning Amy’s blouse as Amy kissed her but she stopped her. “I’ll do it. You just lay back and be my pillow princess tonight, sweetie, since you fucked me so good this morning.”

Amy was so, so good at making love to Maia. She had Maia’s clothes off in smooth motions whiles she kissed her neck and then had her own off in equally dexterous movements as she licked and sucked Maia’s nipples. She had Maia worked up into a haze of arousal where she couldn’t think of much more than where Amy’s hands and mouth were on her. But there was one thing she hadn’t forgotten, sitting on the nightstand.

“Honey, I hope you aren’t thinking of using the cucumber on me. I’m not big enough for that.” Maia said into Amy’s hair as she kissed across her collar bones.

“We’ll see.” Amy said, continuing to kiss down her torso. Maia sighed and decided to trust her. The neighbors were going to enjoy this one.


End file.
